


and i see you in colours.

by smolmochiminie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Passion, Synesthesia, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmochiminie/pseuds/smolmochiminie
Summary: and maybe it's the vibe; the way your eyes sparkle and suddenly it feels like i don't need to hear sounds or feel stuff, just envision everything like a person with synesthesia would. because you are colors to me. you breathe colors into me.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Colours - Relationship, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Kudos: 10





	and i see you in colours.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒅!

𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘣𝘦; 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘺𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥. 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦.

𝐣𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧; he is shades of 𝙥𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙡𝙚. the softness of pastel in his delicacy. the dark hues of the same in the way he moves and in the way he teases. he preferred the perfections, strives to do the best as much as he can endlessly, like how the purple hues addict one. because that is what he is, striving to be a strong individual on his own. he takes pride in marching on his own beat, to stand out and be his own person, as bold as the darkest of purples. he's the one to care for a person, to rush to help, just like the pastel violet that warms you up. purple is the color he leaves on your neck and your body, and purple is the color he'd adorn you with. purple is loyalty and purple is what he bleeds.

𝐬𝐞𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐦𝐢𝐧; 𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚, 𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚, 𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙚. his eyes sparkle to an extent that calm you just like the midday waves that hit the shore. not too harsh against the soft sands. just enough to kiss it and go back. just enough to promise you happiness. he's deliberate and introspective. as gentle as the soft pastel pearls that fall off the tables one by one. and if there is anything he'd take a bullet for, it's family. the family he was born into, the family he made in his journey, and the family that took shelter in him. he's the royal shade of blue that bleeds royalty and valor to protect. he's the pastel blue aesthetics to be the fuzzy light in your dreary days. and in blue, he believes everything is fair - everything 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 be fair. it is the norm that the world demands.

𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐱; he's every shade of 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙣 that has touched the surface of the earth. there's a weird sense of nobility as bright as the jade within him that tends to pour out generosity to everyone around him. the generosity that blends to radiate this fresh mint in him; a ball of nothing but joy around everyone. chaos is so disliked, shunned and the persistence to strive for balance, rounds him off. as clear as the emerald is his vision, his clarity in ideas and objectives. his love is as blossoming and tender as the leaves that flutter in the wind. his love - and him as a whole - is enchanting.

𝐣𝐢𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐠; and maybe no other color would define and speak to him as much as 𝙮𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬 does. he's an enigma. unexplainable. when he smiles, he radiates a million yellows, all too vivid and eye-blinding for the people around him. he bleeds the radiance of the sunshine in every room he walks into and yet, it never descends down. there's mustard in his shades, a dampening vibe that tends to make you crave into him, and beckon him to seek your warmth, your comfort. he is too busy giving brightness to the world that he forgets to radiate some upon himself too. and maybe one day, he'll be kind to himself like he is kind to the world.

𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐣𝐢𝐧; his desires are as intense as magenta and his love is as soft as every shade of 𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙠 in the world. when he loves, he loves big. and 𝘪𝘧 you ever left him, he would cry over the loss, clutching his chest because you have left him as an empty shell that has to be filled all over again, while taking every bit of his heart. as chaotic as the darker shades of pink he is, he is the calmness and the gentleness of the soft hues of the cherry blossoms. he would drift around you and wrap your mind and soul with nothing but good memories. and his love, albeit unrequited most of the times, is fueled with hope of an unconditional love one day, of stories to tell his children of prince and princesses. he 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘴.

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐛𝐢𝐧; 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙣 as mahogany and 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙣 as the sand to which the seas whisper its secrets to. he knows that a stable and simple life is much, much better than the grandeur of the riches anyone can offer. he is as genuine and transparent as a cup of crystal clear water and god forbid him to meet someone who'd hurt his unfeigned soul. experience has taught him enough to take things slow - slow enough to love life, slow enough to appreciate everything. and if there is anything worth dying for, he knows it's friendship. it's 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 friendship.

𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐡𝐨; 𝙧𝙚𝙙, 𝙧𝙚𝙙, oh dear good lord, he is as fierce as 𝙧𝙚𝙙. bright as cadmium red, with passion he burns. burns for his love for dancing, burns for his love for you. he teases you like the shade of a raspberry, and he is certainly good enough to tie a cherry knot. he will tease you as long as he likes, and then smear the lipstick on your coral lips. he will hold you close to signify the fiery passion he has for you. the copper taste when he kisses you passionately. he is the college boyfriend you chase after with ruby red roses. he is the love of your life and your future, with hopes of cardinal red passion. but, there is sincerity in him as acute as the color red. and may his passion live long, in both his career and his love.

𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧; the way that he is the epitome of the color 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚. it's 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚, 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚, 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚, 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚, 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚, 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚, 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚, 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚- he is purity and honesty. the excitement to love him is as sterling as the bubbles in sparking water. he is particular in the way he chooses to give his love and affection away. as ironic as his taste is refined, he'd like both a bottle of champagne and a overtly cheesy and unhealthy slice of pizza. he is wise. he is mindful and he is blessed. he brings together the color of the rainbows and makes bright white light. he is all the hues of white in one - the passion, the gentleness, the chaos, and the sheer overload of passion. and sanity be reckoned, he would rule them all.

𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘣𝘦; 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘺𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥. 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦.

**Author's Note:**

> you've reached the end!  
> i would appreciate it a lot if you commented and left kudos, because this is my first official work on ao3.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
